Kaotic Love Triangles
by IndusLotus2001
Summary: Drew and Brendan love May. May and Melody loveAsh. Ash, Tracey, Gary, and Rudy love Misty. Brock and Susie like each other, but Misty likes Brock. Whats with all of these love triangles? R&R!


A/N: Hi peoples! This is a love triangle story! Yay, I love Love Triangle stories! The main idea was my friend's. I am writing the story and coming up with the chapter ideas, but my best friend (her pen name is wolflrv1) came up with the idea. She came up with the pairings. She defiantly gets credit for this story. Anyway, here are the final pairings: Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Breedershipping, Rocketshipping, and Winstrateshipping.

The people who will end up with no one are: Brendan, Gary, Rudy, Tracey, and Melody.

Ages:

Ash-15

Misty-16

May-12

Drew-12

Brendan-12

Jessie-20

James-20

Gary-15

Rudy-17

Brock-18

Susie-18

Tracey-17

Melody-14

Max-9

Vivi-10

Full Summary: It's the Kanto Fair, a carnival held in Saffron every ten years. It lasts a week, but with all of these emotions, it seems like a lot more. Drew loves May. Brendan loves May. May loves Ash. Ash loves Misty. Gary loves Misty. Tracey loves Misty. Rudy loves Misty. Misty loves Brock. Brock loves Susie. Susie loves Brock. And what's going on between Jessie and James? Max loves Vivi, but Vivi hates Max. What will happen?

Winstrateshipping, Breedershipping, Rocketshipping. One-sided Contestshipping, Hoennshipping, advanceshipping, Pokeshipping, Egoshipping, Triviotashipping, and Gymshipping

Chapter One-Reunions

" Come on guys, Misty's going to be at the Kanto Fair!" Ash cried as they headed to Saffron City. The Kanto Fair is a carnival held once every ten years in a city in Kanto. This year, it was in Saffron. The Kanto Fair celebrates all great people, places, and events in Kanto. They have games, prizes, rides, food, and tournaments, like **mini** pokemon battles and contests.

" We know, we heard you like the first hundred times you said it," Max said.

" Ash, slow down, we can't keep up with you!" Brock cried.

May was the only one not excited about the fair. At first, she couldn't wait to go there along with her friends. When they started to go to Saffron, Ash suddenly got overexcited. May had asked why and Ash told her Misty was going to be there. May knew that Ash loved Misty, and that would be okay. But there was a problem. May loved Ash.

" There's a breeders convention there," Brock said.

" There's a How To Be a Number One Trainer presentation by Prof. Oak!" Max mentioned.

" The tournaments sound fun," Ash said. " I hope Gary is there so I can make him eat my dust!"

May didn't want her friends to think there was anything wrong, so she said, with as much excitement as she could muster, " I'm going to be at the mini contests, and I'm going to win!"

" I wonder if Drew will be there," Max said.

" Drew? Oh I hope not! I've had enough of him with all the contests and stuff. He's too arrogant for my taste! He's always bragging so much!" May said.

" Yeah, I wonder why he exists," Max said, coming to his sister's aid.

Brock and Ash went ahead. " Do you notice what I notice?" Brock asked Ash.

" What do you notice?" Ash asked.

" What do you notice?"

" I asked first!"

" Fine, I think Drew has feelings for May, but May is too angry and preoccupied with another person to notice," Brock said. He was sure of this, but one thing he didn't know was whom May was preoccupied with to notice Drew liked her, and she liked him. But he did know May thought she liked another person, whoever that was, but really didn't.

" Oh. I thought you were talking about the smell of the great food coming from the fair since we're almost there," Ash said.

" WHAT!" Brock cried, falling over anmie style.

" Are you okay Brock?" Ash asked.

" Do you know anything about love?" Brock grumbled.

" Maybe," Ash said.

' I guess he has to. I mean, he is in love with Misty,' Brock thought.

" Look guys, we've entered the city!" Max cried, not too long after.

" Wow, look how beautiful the set up of the fair is," May said, awe struck.

" I remember coming to my first Kanto fair when I was six," Ash said.

" I was there too. It was in Fuchsia City. I was eight. But this one looks a lot better," Brock said.

" Well, a lot can change in ten years," Max said.

" How would you know? You're only nine!" May said.

" Well I'm turning ten in three weeks!" Max said.

" Well you still weren't at the fair," May said.

" Neither were you!" Max countered.

" Come on guys, ten minutes ago you were getting along well and now you've come back to fighting," Brock said, trying to calm the siblings down.

" Yeah you're right Brock, this is silly," May said.

" That's right," Max agreed.

" Hey you guys, look, I think I see Misty!" Ash cried.

He ran over to an area where some people were setting up a table.

Max and Brock ran to catch up with him. May just walked slowly, not really caring whether she followed them or not.

' Misty, Misty, why always Misty? Its always Misty this and Misty that! Why can't Ash chase after me for once in his life?' May thought angrily, kicking a stone with her shoe.

" You know kicking the ground won't help solve your problems, whatever they are," said a voice from behind May.

" Drew!" May said, turning around.

" I don't know, is that really my name?" Drew said sarcastically.

" What do you want?"

" I want to know why you were kicking the ground," Drew said.

" I was kicking a rock, and I like to do it," May said. It was actually true. She found kicking stones amusing when she was little.

" Well now, isn't that strange," Drew said. " Anyway, I think you have a problem."

" I don't really like nosy people," May said.

" I'm not being nosy, I want to help," Drew said, trying to sound sincere.

"I am not going to tell you my personal problems," May told him.

" Suit yourself May," Drew said, throwing her a rose. He walked away as she caught it.

May looked at the rose. She was unaware a smile was forming. ' Why does Drew want to know about my problems? Since when was he so nosy? Why does he care? But then again, would he give me roses if he didn't care?' May thought.

" Hello May," a voice said.

" Misty!" May cried, jumping.

" If you're here, then Brock is here, right?" Misty asked.

" Um, yeah," May said, wondering why Misty was so interested in Brock all of a sudden.

" Great!"

" Um Misty, Ash thought he saw you over there somewhere," May said pointing to the table.

" Oh, I better clear that up for them then," Misty said, running over to the table.

" I can't wait to see Brock again!" May followed her. She was confused and curious why Misty was so excited about Brock. She decided to follow her to see what was going on. What kind of fair would this be?

" Hi guys!" Misty said when she found them.

" Misty!" they all cried.

" Hi Brock, how's your breeding skill coming along?"

" Uh, great Misty, why do you ask?" Brock answered.

" Oh, well…I think breeding is cool," Misty replied nervously.

" Ash, I thought you saw Misty over here," May said.

" I thought I did too, but we stumbled upon Melody instead," Ash said.

" Yeah, you know, I still don't know who she is," Brock said.

" She's a girl we met in the Orange Islands," said a voice.

" Tracey!" everyone cried.

" Looks like everyone's here," Misty said

" It would seem that way," Tracey said.

" Its time for the breeding convention!" Brock cried all of a sudden.

" Wait up Brock, I'll come with you," said a very eager Misty.

" But isn't there a water pokemon convention here too?" Brock asked.

" That's not until later," Misty said.

" But what about my mini tournaments, I thought you would watch," Ash protested.

" That's not until later either," Misty argued.

" Well, I guess I'll join you then," Ash said.

" Me too," Tracey agreed.

" Well, its almost time for my mini contests," May said. " Ash, you promised to watch," she pouted.

" I'll be there too," Ash said.

" I'm going to get some snacks, and then I'll be at those contests," Max said.

May started running toward the mini contest hall when she bumped into someone.

' Please don't be Drew,' May prayed.

" Ouch why don't you…May!" the voice said.

May looked at the person and gasped. " Brendan," she whispered.

A/N: I'll try for a longer chapter next time. How's you like it? Please REVIEW!


End file.
